


Bubble Bath

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night as they lounged in bed, Gaila straight out of the sonic shower after a rather messy mishap down in Engineering, she mentioned, in a musing, nostalgic sort of way, that she missed bubble baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

One night as they lounged in bed, Gaila straight out of the sonic shower after a rather messy mishap down in Engineering, she mentioned, in a musing, nostalgic sort of way, that she missed bubble baths. And wouldn't it be lovely if the two of them could take a long, relaxing, lavender-scented bath together?

She could see Hikaru's mind spinning, clearly very interested in the prospect of his girlfriend, wet and naked and covered in fragrant, airy, bubble fluff. He proceeded to spend weeks sucking up to Kirk and losing at cards, trying to win a bet with the Captain (whose quarters had the only full-sized, private bathtub in the entire ship). She found his increasingly drastic attempts amusing and wonderfully sweet.

In the end, though, it wasn't Sulu's (lack of a) poker face that won them their desired prize. Rather it was Gaila who managed to secure the Captain's quarters for four uninterrupted hours.

She began by cheerfully asking Kirk for the use of his bathtub so that she could take a bubble bath with her hot boyfriend, and she received the expected burst of disbelieving laughter. Then she not-very-subtly mentioned that he _owed_ her, which resulted in one of his patented Jim Kirk _Who, me?_ faces. He seemed surprised but almost relieved when she played the Kobayashi Maru card, judging by his answering, smirking _touché_. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten about that unspoken debt either.

It was worth the three weeks of Hikaru losing at cards and calling in Gaila's favors owed when they eased back into the hot, frothy water, letting their legs entwine in the middle, languid and sensual. Closing their eyes, they breathed in the calming fragrance of lavender and herbs, partly herbal oils from Hikaru's plant stores and partly the bubbly bath crystals that Gaila had bought on a whim during their last shore leave.

Gaila slowly ran one green, soapy foot over Hikaru's hip, toes tickling at his hipbone, and took a sip of the Orion Nettle Wine that he had somehow procured, served in the traditional stemless, curved metal flutes. The wine, her favorite, had been a wonderful surprise gift from Hikaru, and she knew all too well how difficult it was to obtain out in the black.

She leaned over, wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck, and slowly pulled herself up over his legs and onto his lap. Hikaru made a quiet, contented sound and pulled her suds-covered form closer. He unhurriedly ran his hands over her damp skin and kissed her, slow, soft, and lazy. She kissed him back, enjoying the slow, quiet intimacy of the moment, and ran her fingers through his thick, black hair, causing it to stick up in soapy clumps. She tasted the familiar, bitter-spicy hint of Orion Nettle on his lips and smiled happily into the kisses.

This was exactly what she had needed.  



End file.
